


Fix it

by Tomato384



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato384/pseuds/Tomato384
Summary: 突然出现的084必须要由Coulson和May两人解决。逃避了彼此两年之后，到底要怎么才能面对自己的内心，一起完成任务。重遇年轻的自己，到底应该怎么选择?
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告⚠️可能有s07最后两集剧透  
> 正剧向。我没有办法接受S07，既然最后是开放式结局，fix it不仅是修复时间线，还要由我们来修复他们理应拥有的未来。  
> 昨天最后两集啃的生肉，被气到的激情产物。而且前面几季都有些忘了，今天要开始重新从s01看了。可能会有bug，之后发现了再改吧。  
> ooc属于我，he属于philinda。

May站在Mack办公室门前足足有两分钟了。一个小时前她还坐在电脑前挨个挨个录作战部学员的期末成绩。她不知道那个紧急电话命令她来这儿是为什么，而听到房间里熟悉的声音让她更难敲下去门了。

距离上一次告别Coulson，应该说是Coulson的仿生人已经过去了两年。也就是说，May到Coulson学院教书已经有两年了，她开始习惯这种平淡的生活。而听到房间里Coulson的声音就像九年前他突然出现在她管理部办公桌旁的那种感觉。有些期待又有些不安。这个男人注定要让她的世界再起波澜。

“Mack，找我什么事？”May不得不敲开门，装作急急忙忙赶过来的样子，好像刚刚呆站在门口的人不是她一样。

“May，好久不见。刚刚Mack还在跟我说，你教出来的学生都非常优秀。”Coulson看起来并没有什么变化，在May的想象中也许他会在旅行中晒黑了或者是更沧桑了，不过突然想起他现在可是仿生人，仿生人怎么会被晒黑呢？May感觉自己一闪而过的念头有些傻。

“嘿，Coulson，好久不见。”May根本不知道自己应该说些什么，“你怎么回来了？你上次打电话给我说你在野外救下的小熊仔还好吗？应该长大了吧。还有最近都去了哪些地方，有什么新鲜事吗？我们班的学员等不及想要听新故事了。”

该死，明明自己是一个训练有素的特工，在Coulson面前还是很难控制住自己，不管这到底是不是原来的Coulson。

“咳咳，guys。把你们叫过来是有一件很要紧的事。”Mack打破了两人的尴尬，示意May坐下。

谢天谢地，May心想。

“刚刚出现了084，而且非常紧急，需要你们两个才能解决。”

两人不禁看向对方，一脸疑惑。

“但是长官，我已经去学院当老师了，而且Coulson不是也有自己的事吗？有什么紧急事件非要我们两个不可呢？”

“那我让084进来吧，他就在隔壁房间。”Mack按下面前的电话，“你可以进来了。”

Coulson和May估计是在比谁的下巴更先掉下来。推门而入的人他们都认识，只不过不是现在这个版本。

“Fury?”

“不是吧？这个更像Fury的儿子。比他至少年轻了三十几岁吧。而且他还有两只健全的眼睛。”Coulson站起来凑近了看，好确认这不会又是Fury的恶作剧。

“……我也很高兴见到你们！Rookie，才没几天你就老成这样了？我简直可以喊你爷爷了”年轻版的Fury不耐烦地翻了个白眼。

“这到底是怎么回事？”May回过头问Mack。

“还记得两年前差点被我们毁掉的时间线吗？那条时间线由于过于超前，神盾局已经被九头蛇严重渗透了，我们回来后九头蛇仍然想要执行洞察计划。Fury过来是来找你们过去帮忙的，毕竟只有你们两个既清楚那个时间段神盾局的人员结构，而且也经历过洞察计划。”

“那你是怎么过来的？sir。或者我们要怎么过去?”

“值得庆幸的是我们那条时间线的时空穿梭技术可比你们的要先进得多。只需要把这个跳跃装置放到飞机上设置时间就可以了。”Fury拿出了一个鸡蛋大小的球。

“由于你们两个已经很久没有出过外勤了，给你们一点时间准备，明天早上八点在停机坪集合出发。”

“好吧，May，你还愿意来帮我开空客吗？”Coulson问到。

“Always.”

Coulson拒绝了和Mack一起去酒吧聚聚的邀请，他现在是仿生人了，他可不会醉，喝酒和喝水又有什么分别呢？

回到宿舍后直接一个大字扑到了床上，天啊，他该怎么办？

可是回到May身边，不就是他最渴望的吗？

在两年前的战斗结束之后，一切好像都恢复正常了，除了自己和May微妙的关系。

感谢Fitz-Simmons对自己记忆的修复，他清楚地记得那些嘴唇相触时的温热、手指下的柔软以及May包裹着自己时的紧致湿润。

但是现在自己只是一个仿生人而已，还会是原来的Coulson吗？还配和May重新在一起吗？更何况长着自己脸的外星人还差点杀了她。May还会接受现在的他吗？

他不知道该怎么面对May，所以才会在两年前选择逃避。但是现在仿佛上天注定要让他回到May的身边。

Coulson从床上爬起来，既然自己喝不醉了，看看去训练室能不能找个人把自己打晕。

Tbc.

期待大家的评论和kudos(*σ´∀`)σ上班摸鱼手机码字ing


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson到训练室时，May还在里面和学员们对练。

“休息十分钟，我们有特别嘉宾来了。”May看着门口的Coulson，一脸坏笑。

“天呐，是Coulson！”

“真的诶！”

Coulson没有想到这么晚学员们还在训练，只能面带微笑地打着招呼，“大家好啊！”

传奇人物来了哪个学员还有心思训练?于是学员们把Coulson和May拉在一起，大家围坐成了一个圈，好听他们讲故事。

学员们七嘴八舌地说着从四处打听来的八卦消息，想从他们本人那里知道到底哪个版本才是正确的。

“放松一点，孩子们，我能感觉到你们有些过度兴奋了。”May无奈地耸耸肩。

“May刚刚说你们明天又要到别的时间线去了，时间跳跃到底是什么感觉？”

“说实话，坐在zephyr里倒是没什么特别的感觉。真想念zephyr啊，明天就又能看到它了。

“听别的老师说过你们俩年轻的时候就是搭档了，所以后来才会这么默契的吗？”

“我们从学院时期就是最好的'搭档'了。”Coulson笑着回答说，然后扭头看向May，“对吧？老战友?”

May犹豫了半秒，“没错，我们是最好的搭档。”挤出一个难看的笑容。

尽管身边围绕了一群兴奋不已的孩子，May还是仿佛感到一阵失落无力感席卷而来。

原来只是搭档而已吗？

她还记得自己是为了Coulson才留下来，还记得在世界末日终于两人表明心迹，还记得在Tahiti最后的时光。

前几年的生活好像是一场虚幻的梦境，美好但终有一天会被叫醒。那些和Coulson的点点滴滴就像是May一个人臆想出来的一样。

明知道现在的Coulson可能只是一部精密的机器了，自己还在期待什么呢？May垂下眼睛，脸上挂着一丝苦笑。

学员们叽叽喳喳的提问在May的耳朵里已经变成了白噪音，她早就听不进去任何字眼了。

“休息结束。”May站了起来，提早结束了好奇宝宝们的提问环节。

最后一记上勾拳之后，班里最后一个学员倒地了。“你们是外勤作战部，不是躺平任打部。”May的汗水打湿了训练背心。“下课吧，明天开始会由别的老师来代课的。”

May现在只想去浴室洗个澡然后下班回家，度过出任务前最后的休闲时光。

“Hey，等会儿有时间吗？或者你可以带我去学院四处逛逛。May老师。”

“算了吧，最后一点休息时间我还想回家做顿丰盛的晚餐犒劳一下自己呢。明天开始又只有各种飞机餐和难以下咽的营养补充食品了。”May瞪了Coulson一眼，“你现在是没有这些顾虑了，毕竟你现在大概只需要充电吧?”

“等你带我逛完校园，我带你去拐角那家餐厅怎么样？我们原来经常去吃的那家。我请客。”

那家餐厅的中餐对May来说的确是很大的诱惑，“那我必须要点一桌满汉全席了。”

May耸耸肩，“等我洗个澡换身衣服。”

晚上八点过的中餐厅依然有很多人，不过Coulson提前预定了那个靠窗的卡座，那个过去几十年每次和May来都会坐那儿的卡座。

“请问需要点些什么？”餐厅服务员递给他们菜单。

“还是点那些菜吗？”Coulson笑着问May。

“当然。”

May看着窗外熙来攘往，任由Coulson帮自己点餐。还是一样的餐厅，还是一样的卡座，还是一样的菜，但是似乎有什么东西不一样了，她心想。

“你现在还能尝得出味道吗？”May的思绪从窗外回到了窗内，用一只手托住下巴。

“感谢Fitz-Simmons，给我加上了味觉，甚至还有消化系统，多亏了他们，我才又能享受美食了。只不过大多时候都只是充电。”

May没有如同以往一样热情地接他的话。

服务员把菜端了上来，这熟悉的场景让May回忆起了她和Coulson的第一次任务，从Sausalito的咖啡店完成任务回来后，就是在这里庆祝的。

May摇了摇头，不去想那些回忆。人不应该总是沉溺于过去。

“吃吧，不然凉了。”Coulson往May的碗里夹了一块排骨。

“好。”

最后一个饺子也进了May的肚子，两人结完账一起走出去。

Coulson开着Lola送May到了她家楼下。

“我要回家了。”May扭过头看着他。

“不请我进去喝杯茶吗？”

May心里有个小人想要冲出喉咙大喊'好的！'

“明天早上还要出任务呢，你也赶快回宿舍了吧。”

'该死的，Melinda May，你就不能坦率一次吗？'

两年的时间，明明May已经想通了一切，却还是在重新面对Coulson的时候，只会感到手足无措。

“那……明天见。”

“明天见。”

May打开车门，下了车。

看着她关门进屋，Coulson将目光从May的背影移开，试图忽略自己内心蔓延开来的酸楚。

“我真的很想你。”然后他开车回宿舍，无比期待明天的到来。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章都还没有什么甜的内容，快了快了。
> 
> 这两人正剧也是这样，就隔了一层窗户纸，我急啊！（抓狂ing）(งᵒ̌皿ᵒ̌)ง⁼³₌₃


	3. Chapter 3

夏季的清晨还没有很热，Coulson把Lola开上Zepher的时候，Fury正在给May解释时间跳跃的原理。

“就这么简单?”

“就这么简单。”

“早上好！”Coulson看了May一眼，她看起来很不错，眉头轻轻皱起，大概是正在思考时间跳跃的操作方式。一头黑发好像比之前短了些，发梢微卷慵懒又随意地搭在肩上。他从她身边走过，悄悄地吸了一口气，从空气中辨别出了她常用的木兰味洗发水的香味，和她一样，永远那么勇敢无畏。

“早上好！”May抬起头来跟Coulson打招呼。她一夜都没怎么睡。她曾经在梦中试想过一万种和他重逢的方式，而这种似乎是最顺理成章的。

“人到齐了，那就出发吧。”揉了揉太阳穴，May坐到了驾驶座上，而Coulson自然地坐到了副驾上。

飞行过程还算顺利，除了一些气流造成的颠簸，差点让Fury手中三明治里夹的火腿抖出去。

“不是都说你开飞机开得最好了吗？你还敢开稳一点吗？”Fury发出不满的抱怨。

“Sorry，两年没开了。”

半个小时之后，他们就回到了1985年。

“看来他们这两年花了不少经费重新装修啊？”Coulson看着新的Triskelion在晨曦下闪闪发光，比原来那栋高了不少。

May跟着指引把Zepher停到了停机坪上。

从停机坪进入到Triskelion的通道很宽敞，墙上到处都印有神盾局的标志，但事实上这栋建筑里说不定有一半人都是九头蛇。

电梯直接上到了最顶楼。May和Coulson一路上保持着半臂的友善距离，可他们总是觉得别扭得要命。

Fury掏出了胸卡怼到门口的刷卡机上。“Agent Fury，Level 6。准许进入。”

他们到得比预想时间晚，推开门的时候只看到沙发上躺着一个人，毯子还蒙住了头。

Fury翻了个白眼，一把扯开毯子。

天花板上的吊灯强烈的光线显然让躺着的人非常不爽“干嘛啊？！没看到局长正在睡觉吗？”

Coulson无奈地摇摇头，凑到那人旁边，“太阳晒屁股了，D。”

Deke猛地一下睁开眼睛坐了起来，“你们终于来了！”

“你不是说你在这里会搞定一切吗？”

“显然九头蛇比我想的还难搞。”

Deke领着他们坐到桌子前，给了他们一人一份文件，而自己则是直接坐上了桌子。对着Fury打了个响指，“Hey，给我们来点咖啡。”

“May不喜欢喝咖啡，我们喝茶就好，不加奶不加糖。”

“谢谢。”May对Coulson点了点头，嘴角扬起一个温柔的弧度。

Fury嘟嘟囔囔地推门出去准备服从上级命令。

“怎么？D?昨晚的任务难道是假扮吸血鬼吗？”May调侃到。

“昨晚乐队表演得太晚了，你们知道的，那是我的卧底身份，凭我一己之力，撑起了整个Triskelion重建的资金。然后昨晚还有几个非常疯狂的女粉丝到后台来了，向我表达了她们对我的'爱意'……”

“够了够了，我们不想听。”May先捂住了耳朵，打断了Deke接下来要讲的限制级桥段。

“好吧。Daisy现在怎么样？”

“她很好，你放心。我以为我们是过来帮你解决九头蛇的，而不是来叙旧的。”

“那就来谈谈正事吧，把你们手中的文件翻开，先看看。”Deke一只手托着下巴，“这段时间我们发现又有人准备偷偷实施洞察计划，从一级到十级特工都有涉及，不过查不出来具体是哪些人。所以希望你们两位'来自未来的人'来援助一下，现在局里的人你们基本都认识，应该也知道哪些是九头蛇吧。神盾局内部的九头蛇怎么就清除不完呢？还真是砍掉一个头长出两个啊。”

两人大致翻看了一下文件，“懂了，这次任务也还蛮容易的。毕竟我们已经预知未来了。”Coulson笑着说。

“但是这条是全新的时间线，我也不知道还会不会和原来的时间线事件走向一样。毕竟这个世界已经改变了很多，Daisy不会出生，Mack的父母也去世了，应该会有很多不同的地方。我也没办法保证每个人都和老时间线一样做出同样的事。”

“我们会尽力把时间线修复到和原来的相似。”May看着Deke，让他放心。

“我通知了所有现在已经能确定忠于神盾局的特工，一个小时之后在地下室一号厅开秘密会议。你们两个会负责接下来的这次活动，先试探一下一些我们还不太信任的特工。”Deke从桌上跳下来，准备出门让Fury再拿些甜甜圈进来。

突然想起了还有什么重要的事还没说，便又折回来，“看来熬夜确实会影响记忆，差点忘记给你们这个了。”递给两人一人一个生物面具。

“你们现在要化名为Heidi和Charles了。毕竟你们也不想让年轻的自己因为看到未来的自己而感到困惑吧？”

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就能见到年轻的他们了(๑´∀`๑)


End file.
